


Stop, Drop, and Roll

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Kidfic, kids being kds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just wanted to finish his sandcastle. Stiles just wanted to play firefighter. </p><p>or my take on how Scott and Stiles met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, Drop, and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how rushly this is written. Just had to get the idea out of my head.

Scott was very, very proud of himself. He’s been working for what felt like forever on the most amazing sandcastle he’d ever made. It was tall, decorated with small rocks and leaves, and a good two feet long. He just had to add a few final touches, and then his masterpiece would be complete. 

“Fire! Fire! Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!”

Scott jumped startled, looking up wide-eyed to see a young boy around his age running towards him wearing a firefighter’s helmet. He skid to a halt in front of Scott, flailing slightly as he struggled to maintain his balance. 

“Do not worry fair citizen! I shall save you!” 

They boy smiled a bright gaped-tooth smile. He was pale, covered in moles and freckles, and seemed to be wearing his shirt inside out. He moved closer to Scott’s castle, unzipped his fly and proceeded to pee all over the sand castle. Scott could only watched stunned as the boy literally pissed away all of his entire work. Once he was finished, he zipped himself back up, turned back to Scott, and gave him another toothy grin. 

“You are all safe now citizen. I have put the fire out!”

Scott could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. All that hard work ruined. The other boy seemed to notice.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Its safe now, I put the fire out.” 

Scott exploded.

“There was no fire you big dummy! You just ruined my sandcastle! I’ve been working forever on it, and I was gonna show my mom, and… and…” Scott was all out sobbing by this point. The other boy was watching him startled, looking back and forth between Scott and the ruined castle. 

“But there was a fire…”

“No, there wasn’t!!”

The boy looked ashamed now, scratching nervously at his head.

“Well, what if I help you build a new one?”

“It won’t be the same…”

“No, but we can build a better one. Then we can show both our moms! I’ll even let you wear my firefighter hat.” Scott sniffled.

“You promise not to pee on this one?”

“As long as you promise to stop crying.” Scott smiled shakily at this and wiped the tears from his face. 

“Deal. What’s your name by the way?

The boy looked uncertain at this, glancing around, before leaning in close and whispering into Scott’s ear. Scott blinked back at him confused.

“M-… uh… can you say it again?” The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

“No point, nobody can say my name, but my parents and me. I’ve even tried teaching my teacher like 5 billion times now and she still can’t say it.” Scott frowned at this.

“Well I can’t just call you nothing. How about a nickname?”

“Alright.”

“Well what would you like me to call you?” The boy shrugged.

“I don’t know…. something cool… and stylish.” 

“How about Stiles then?” 

“Stiles?” The boy hummed to himself debating on the name before smiling wide. “I like it! I like the way you think-… uh… what’s your name?”

“Scott. I’m Scott McCall.”

Stiles nodded as he pulled his firefighter hat off his head and plopped it on top of Scott's.

“Well than Scotty let’s get working on that new sandcastle!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
